narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BuriedMemory/Roleplaying Rules
In roleplaying, there are some unwritten rules that we should all follow, but for many new users these aren't obvious. When followed, these rules can create an environment of collaboration, respect and fraternity. Respect your Fellow Roleplayer This is the most important and first step that should be followed before you ever begin a roleplay. You need to respect the other people you roleplay with, and respect their contributions and writing. Believe it or not, it is very easy to show disrespect to other writers unintentionally. If you... *If you ignore their writing, it is an insult to the effort and time they put into writing it, and their ideas. Doing so demeans the other writer, and makes them feel like it was a wasted effort. Endeavor to reflect the key points of others' actions in your own posts, so that they feel you have recognized their contribution. You can do this by describing how your character reacts to their actions in high detail, or by writing in "compliments" to the other writer's character by emphasizing their remarkable skill. For roleplays to succeed, writers must feel they are being recognized by others, or else they will inevitably lose interest and abandon it. *If you excessively glorify your character while insulting or belittling the other, this can give the other writer a sense that you dislike or hate her personally. People become invested in their characters, and sometimes the imaginary feelings of a character can be translated to the writer. To convince the other writer of your good-will, explain to her your intentions, and that you mean no harm. Even moreso, try to encourage the other writer to throw a few insults your character's way. This can encourage healthy rivalry without leaving bad feeling. *If you do not meet the other writer's expectations, they may feel you are being lazy or don't care about the roleplay. Using incomplete grammar or sentences, rushing your writing or writing too little can contribute to this sense of a lack of concern. Agreeing to roleplay with another means that you have made an obligation to collaborate to make a story both will enjoy. Show the other writer your dedication to a roleplay by matching his eloquence and longevity. Show him you care about the roleplay as much as he does, and he will do the same. *Being absent for long periods of time without explanation, or being repeatedly absent from a roleplay can also convey a sense that you have not given the roleplay any priority. Make posts in a timely and consistent manner, in order to show that you are trustworthy to continue participating. If you cannot continue, show the other writer respect by being straightforward with him about it, and tell him you cannot continue. *Ending a roleplay without warning can irritate and confuse other writers. If you are not interested in continuing, tell the other writer. He will likely understand, and not hold a grudge. *Railroading the plot (forcing the story to take shape according to your ideas) can make the other writer feel like you don't respect their input. Don't try to make your character the Main Character of a roleplay. Share the spotlight evenly with the other user, by collaborating about the future direction of the roleplay with him. Chances are, he has some good ideas too, and can make the plot even more interesting. If you show the other writers respect, you can garner a reputation for enjoyable roleplaying among them, and this will make it much easier for you to join and participate in roleplays and site-wide events. Things you Should Never Do Never Godmod Never give your character abilities that he did not start the roleplay with- unless you have spoken with the other writer(s) beforehand to OK it. There is an unwritten rule, which I am now writing, that the character you roleplay with, should be the one that the other writer agreed to interact with. This means, once you have agreed to a roleplay, your abilities should be locked-in and unchanged until either the other writers give their permission for you to upgrade the character, or until the roleplay is completed. To avoid godmodding, be transparent in your plans or desires to allow your character to gain a new ability during a roleplay, and respect it when the other writers do not give you permission to do so. Do not Metagame Metagaming is the misuse of knowledge. It usually refers to when a writer endows a character with knowledge or information the character cannot or should not have, in order to allow the character to gain an undue advantage or benefit. It can also refer to when a user changes his character's actions in such as way that, they expose or take advantage of another character's vulnerabilities on "accident". Metagaming is rightfully seen as cheating, and shows great disrespect for other writers. To avoid being meta, maintain the fourth wall. You are not your character, your character has a separate and discrete pool of knowledge from you as the writer, which is governed by his occupation, character history, and what you can reasonably expect him to know. Do not Retcon Retconning is changing the established facts. Usually this means, changing the substance or details of a previous post in order to gain favorable circumstances in a roleplay, but it can also mean, changing the assumptions about the world or setting. Using "genjutsu" to make so that an attack missed, or that the established events of a roleplay never occurred, is a form of retconning. You can avoid retconning, by simply telling the other writer you intend to use genjutsu or traps in play. It's that easy. If the other writer respects you, he won't have his character automatically detect the ruse. Alternatively, there are methods to hiding details in plain sight, but this deception requires a certain level of skill at writing to pull off. Do not Plagiarize Do not use other peoples' writing, jutsu, or characters without their express permission. They must verify they've given you permission to do so in a way that a moderator can verify (either through text on the site, or through a private message). A user that plagiarizes written content from other websites, steals characters or ideas, and otherwise disrespects the intellectual property of other people is a big stinker and shouldn't be roleplayed with. Resolving Disputes Roleplays on Naruto Fanon are freeform; users are free to do roleplays in any manner they wish. This can lead to arguments and disagreements between users over who is right, what attack did or did not hit. These disagreements can result in feelings of ill will and dislike among users. If you feel like you cannot reach a compromise over a disagreement with another user, contact an administrator to assist you. They may not have the authority to resolve the dispute, but they can try to prevent collateral damage by reigning in what is said. If an argument rages uncontrollably, it can damage the integrity of a community. If you believe a user is consistently godmodding, retconing, or metagaming, send an admin a private message with a list of the offenses and where they can be located. Maybe the admin will do something about it, maybe not. But at least you can bring his/her attention to the problem. If nothing else works, just end the roleplay. Life is too short to do things you hate, with people you do not like. You Are Not Alone (talk) 22:42, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts